


Do I love you?

by makko_chaanu69



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Blushing, Boys Kissing, Cute, Cutesy, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Homophobia, Homosexuality, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makko_chaanu69/pseuds/makko_chaanu69
Summary: Akira really loved Ryo, after a drunk confession they both try to love each other through a toxic society.
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan & Fudo Akira, Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Kudos: 33





	Do I love you?

Akira wakes up, feeling his phone constantly vibrating on his bed. Groaning, he wipes his face, the other hand going around his phone and then letting it do its face recognition. He sees 15 texts from his best friend Ryo, opening the app he blushes almost immediately.

Ryokoooo: Hey

Hey!

HEY

H E Y

Do we still go to that place you mentioned last night????

I’m still down for it

Also, I never forgot the thing you told me lololol (ಡ艸ಡ)

Don’t think I’m a dumbass, I’m smarter than you

Yow

You’re not replying

Are you asleep????

Uwu my bby Akira is still asleep? sleep well bby

I’m probably ruining your sleep rn HAHAHAH

Goodnight Bae

(｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

AkirAAH: Yeh, I was asleep

And also, I guess we could still go there

Ryokooo: Good morning love, did you sleep well?

AkirAAH: f u ck o ff

Ryokooo: hahaha okay okay, I thought you like that though (ﾟ∀ﾟ人)

AkirAAH: You don’t have to do that

You also don’t need to accept my offer

Ryokooo: Wiat

AkirAAH: Itzz all gooddd

d(･∀･○)

Ryokooo: my goodness Akira

shhhhhh

shut up

btw im already waiting at the park

meet you there (*ゝω・)ﾉ

AkirAAH: yeah uhh... can you not talk about the thing??

Ryo???

RYo

Akira groans once more getting up from the bed and grabbing a leather jacket already on his way to the motorbike. Hopping unto it, twisting the keys and drifting off quickly, knowing that the other would tend to get grumpy for being late. Upon his arrival Ryo was already standing where he parked, wearing yet another clean and white outfit, and of course him wearing the usual black dark clothes. "Ey!" the other hugs him, making Akira not sure if he already forgot his confession last night.

_"Hey Akira, is there anyone you like??" Miki asks leaning in closer. "duh" Akira smugs "My. Baeehhbee RyoOOO!!" his face looking like some fucking pervert, "Someone called me?" Ryo popped his head out from the other room. Miki brought her hands up waving him off "No no it's nothing"_

_"Okayyyy" the boy popped his head back in, looking back at Akira who's face was flushed. He stood up, walking towards Ryo, who was doing business on his laptop. He grabbed on his collar and yanked him up, which surprised the other. "You. I like you a lot. Date. Tomorrow. At the park."_

_The taller then walked away, leaving Ryo's mouth hanging._

Akira hums awkwardly, letting go of the hug. "Oh wait... You like me~" the blonde bites his lip smiling and his eyes turning moon crest. "Ho!HOHO! Akira has a crush on me!" the other instantly cover his mouth shut. "Keep it down will ya???" "Let go off me you gay ass" Ryo replied, his fingers lacing around the others bicep to try and pry him away. "Shut up first" which made the blonde squint his eyes, "make me"

Thus, Akira's wildest imaginations erupted from his mind, thinking of different ways to shut him up. Shaking away his thoughts, he lets go of the man sighing. "Let's just go to the garden" his hands snaking around the fingers of the other, of course his face blushing. Ryo smiles genuinely, letting him lead the way. Upon arrival, Ryo instantly recognizes each flower planted on the garden and raising his brows at some of them and how pretty it actually turned out. 'He has good taste' he thought. "What are you doing? Checking the flowers out?" Akira smirks at him, whist Ryo smiles at him smugly. "Yeah, they look more neat than other beings" he raised a brow, making the other huff. "Am I not neat?" 

"Nah, your fine" Ryo walks closer towards the flowers, passing by Akira. "W-What does that mean?" The taller looks at the other who glanced at him. "I meant what I said" Ryo shrugs at him and accidentally bumps into another person. "Oh! I-I'm sorry!" he apologizes quickly. "Watch where you going" the stranger barks at him, while eyeing the shorter. Of course, Akira saw the situation and how the guy looked at his man, he swiftly goes between the two and placed his arm around the waist of his crush. "He said he was sorry" 

The person looked at them and how the boy's arm was snaked around the other. "Who do you think you are?" "Were friends" Ryo said without hesitation, while Akira realizes the word _'friends'_

They were just that. Nothing more. 

"And were on a date" Ryo adds, bringing his arms around his neck. "Tsk, your not welcomed here. Homos" "Hey!-" Akira preps himself for a fistfight. "It’s okay, your flowers aren't even that good. That one over there, it may be pretty but if scented if could cause serious health hazards" the person obviously looks over to two he gestured and felt ashamed. "Ryo, Ryo Asuka. I work with the government" he winked as he took Akira by the hand and took him elsewhere. He sighs a bit embarrassed. "That was amazing Ryo!" the taller looked at him with gleaming eyes, "T-That was nothing" Ryo looks away. 

Akira bends down and smiles up to him, looking at his face, making him red in the face. "Wh-Whatever! Let's just go somewhere else" 

The taller nods at him and takes his hand and bringing them to countless of places and always resulting on the people eyeing them, especially at how they're finger were laced, as they dragged each other at many date spots. They both tried ignoring the homophobic remarks and tries to just enjoy themselves, not until a shabby old man decided to lecture them about how two persons of the same sexuality could not love. 

They both stood there, the taller looking up at him, Ryo looking down with his bangs covering his face, and let the man blabber about, not until he noticed how Akira squeezed his partners hand and he chose to talk about how they both should not. Akira starts to get annoyed and grunts, whilst the old man saw how he reacted and scolded at how disrespectful it is to both to him and the society. Once he started judging his love, he finally punched the man on instinct and annoyance. The bystanders obviously noticed and the nearby patrol members approached them. Akira squeezing his crush's hand again and sprinting away, catching Ryo off guard. 

Running and running, trying not to get caught. They finally found a good space to hide, "We can stay here for the time being" he pants trying to catch his breath, Ryo slowly slips his hand away from Akira who looked at him quickly from the action. "We can't...."

"What do you mean we can't? We've done this quite a lot in the past" 

"No- I- That's not what I meant Akira..."

"Then what do you mean?" 

Ryo bites his lip as he trembled, his hands turning into fists. "We can't love each other" 

Akira raises a brow at him, "Why can't we?"

"B-Because....No matter what, the world isn't going to accept people like us"

"Why do we need their permission? Anyone can love anyone they want, whatever the way they define _love_ itself. So even if were the first same sex romantic love there is in the world, we can change that"

"No, we can't...." Ryo grumbles.

"Come on Ryo, don't be so negative. Just let me love you"

"But I... What if I don't love you back?"

"Hm? Say that again." 

Ryo grunts. "Say that again Ryo, to my face" 

He looks up at the taller, "I don't love--" gasping as his tears flow, he couldn't help but hold back those words while he looks at the very person who stole his heart from day one. "What was that?" Akira smirks at him while bending shortly. "I don't love you!" he balls his fists again as he looks away to avoid his gaze.

"Your lying" Akira tries to look at him. "Say it again" 

Ryo purses his lips with puffy cheeks, he looks back at him giggling. "Jesus, why do you always do this to me?" 

"Whaaatt~? I thought you said you didn't like me?" Akira smiles at him, leaning over him while his love cups his cheeks lovingly. "I love you idiot"

The other smirks, “I know”

They decided to go out their hiding spot and get back out to the world. Like a gentleman, Akira opens the door for Ryo and bows at him. The other curtsied and took his hand. Riding the motor, Akira drives his _lover_ back home. Ryo hops out the bike and says his goodbyes to Akira, leaving him a kiss on the cheek. When he was about to go inside his home, the other grabbed his wrist and turned him for a proper kiss. Pulling away, he smirks at Ryo who was blushing from the action. “See you tomorrow”

“To-Tomorrow?”

“Yeah, second date”

Ryo purses his lips and gulps, “Y-yeah! Don’t forget!” he kisses him on the lips again before running to his home. Akira found it cute and smiles, feeling so happy and shouting screams of joy as he drove off. As well as Ryo who squeezed his pillows tight, blushing.

Ryokooo: Get home safe ((⊂(`ω´∩)

AkirAAH: I will (♡ >ω< ♡)

**Author's Note:**

> bROH I DONT KNOW HOW TO WRITE, TAG, OR SUMMARIZE. Well at least I've tried ¯\\_༼ ಥ ‿ ಥ ༽_/¯  
> Anyway!! Thank you so much for reading this! Let me know if there are any corrections or other ways I could write more fanfictions in the future! I'm open to all remarks (`•ω•´๑) Just not alot of hate please hehe.


End file.
